Big Book of One-Shots!
by Ivysky820
Summary: Weather It's Ivypool x Breezepelt or Jayfeather x Briarlight here are their stories! (Rated T for mild swearing)


**HEY! AS YOU CAN SEE 1.) II LOVE CAPS LOCK AND 2.) I POSTED A NEW STORY…SORT OF… BUT ANYWAYS I FELT LIKE MAKING A BIG BOOK OF ONE-SHOTS SO YOU GUYS GIVE ME I DEAS AND I'LL THINK OF SOME! IT'S A COMPRIMES! SO ANYWAYS LETS GO TO OUR FIRST ONE-SHOT! BTW ITS ONE OF MY FAV COUPLES! (Don't forget to PM me if you want me to do a specific one-shot ;3)**

 _Decisions_

Breezepelt P.O.V

My paws ach.

But I don't care.

I needed to blow off some steam.

I've been running for the Dark Forest knows how long (see what I did there!)

I just needed to get away from my father and mother.

I needed to get away from _EVERYONE!_

My father and I had a huge blow up in the middle of camp. And it wasn't that that ever happens. It was quite common. Then my over protective mother stepped into the picture. She scolded him in front of the whole camp, whose was looking directly at us. I then scowled at my father and tried walking away, when Heathertail tried to _comfort_ me, but ended up making me look like a helpless kit. Then I just couldn't take my parents. I couldn't take all the stares. So I ran.

I don't know how often I ran away from camp. But it's become a habit.

I don't know where I was going but I started to smell ThunderClan scent, so I assumed I was by ThunderClan border.

I slow to a stop and when I do, I see I was just barely a whisker away from crossing the border.

I pant heavily and when I have caught my breath, I sigh heavily.

What is wrong with my life?

I joined forces with one of the most evil forces known to the clans, has a messed up family, has a she-cat padding after me, who I don't even like, and I enjoy killing cats.

What am I doing wrong?

I was about to ask for answers when I heard a low growl behind me.

I whip around and come face to face with a silver and white she-cat with deep blue eyes and a little torn up ears.

Ivypool.

"What are you doing so close to the border Breezepelt!" She snarled.

I don't know why, but whenever she sounds dangerous, it makes something in me…flutter.

Though now was not the time to think this. I have to act just as fierce.

"Nothing of your concern _Ivypool_." I tried to spit out her name like venom. I think she bought it because her eyes turned even angrier.

"Well it is my concern when you nearly crossed my border!" Ivypool retorted.

"It isn't _your_ border!" I sneered. She does look attractive though…

Ivypool hissed at him, "Just got out of here and never let me see you here again!"

I decided I should toy with her. This should be fun.

"Oh? But what if I have to go on a patrol here? Oh dear, I guess you have to explain why to Onestar." I smirked.

"Don't get cocky with me!" Ivypool snarled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Breezepelt asked with mock innocence.

Ivypool then let out a yowl and barreled into him. She pinned him underneath and started slashing at his sides. Luckly, not hard. 'She must be tired' I smirk to myself. I then fling Ivypool off with my hind legs and before she could recover from her dazed state, I pinned her. She struggled underneath me but I just pushed down harder on her chest, making her stop squirming. Ivypool, when she stops, then looks into my eyes.

I pause for a second and look back into her deep blue eyes.

We just look at each other for what seemed like forever.

My presser on her chest softened and I felt that fluttering feeling in my chest again and my belly was doing backflips.

Even when I do softened my grip on her chest, Ivypool still didn't look away. We just stood there looking at each other.

Then I realized what was happening and I cough nervously and look away, blushing a little.

Ivypool realized this too. She them looked at the position we were in and coughed lightly, getting my attention and soon I saw what she meant. I quickly scramble off of her, blushing even harder.

"I-uh-I'm" I tried to stutter out an apology, but Ivypool beat me to it.

"I'm, uh, going to go now." She whispered and I could tell she was blushing just as hard as I was.

'This is my chance!' I thought to myself.

When she turned away, I take a step forward and say, "Wait! Ivypool, I…Can we um…" As much as I wanted to say it, I just coulden't.

"Never mind," I mutter before walking off with my head and tail down, leaving a confused and bashful Ivypool look after me.

* * *

Ivypool P.V.O.

What just happened?

Ok, ok, back up.

I was walking through the forest trying to clear my head. (Of Dovewing of course. We may have made up but that doesn't mean she doesn't get any less annoying) Then when I walk to the border I see Breezepelt just standing there for some reason. I attack him and then we just stare at each other.

I feel myself blush again. When he was looking at me with he's beautiful amber eyes-

Wait. Where did that come from?!

Anyways, my heart was pounding so hard and I just wanted to reach up and kiss him (A/N: Cat kiss human kiss, whatever you want). I don't know why but I did. And I think I saw it in Breezepelt's eyes too.

I shake my head.

What was with me all of a sudden?

Was I in lo-

No!

I am not!

I can't be…

I promised that I would never love again.

Not after Antpelt…

I always tear up when I hear his name. I feel like I'm betraying him whenever I feel like I have a crush.

But am I in love with Breezepelt?

I don't want to accept it…but I know it's true.

But why?

Why am all of sudden in love with him?

Why do I love the cat wants cats to be dead and is loyal to the Dark Forest?

I guess it's true what they say.

Love is a funny thing.

I stop walking and look at the ground.

Should I tell him?

Wait. Why am I even asking myself this question? Of course he doesn't return the feelings! He's basically one of the biggest badass' in the Dark Forest!

And here I am the anti-social, moody, spy. No. Of course he wouldn't return my feelings. I am foolish to think he does.

With head and tail down, I pad back into camp.

* * *

Breezepelt's P.O.V.

This is it.

This is the day I tell Ivypool.

To tell her that I love her.

It's the night of the gathering. That's where I'm going to tell her.

It's a good thing I'm not like one of those sniveling clan fools, otherwise I'd be worrying about StarClan punishing me if I told her.

I look up into the clear night sky and smirk.

Take that StarClan.

You have no control over me.

We arrive at the island and I quickly scan the big crowd for a silver and white pelt.

I suddenly caught sight of that.

I quickly snap my head in that direction and see Ivypool talking with Icewing.

I take in a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

I walk up to Ivypool, shakily and blushing madly.

I tap her on her shoulder with my tail.

She turns around and take my breath away when I see her striking blue eyes.

I quickly snap out of my state and stutter out my question., "Um I-Ivypool? Can I t-talk to you for a m-moment?"

Crap, do I hate looking embarrassed.

"Um sure?" She says confused, and I also see a little blush come on her cheeks.

Maybe I do have a chance.

She says a quick goodbye to Icewing and I lead her out of the gathering area, to the edge of the island. I sit down in front of the water and I motion with my tail, to tell Ivypool to sit next to me.

She does so reluctantly.

Instead of meeting her gaze, I gaze across the water and at the pitch horizon.

"So, why did you bring me here?" She says awkwardly/uncomfortably.

I take another deep breath. Well, here we go.

"Ivypool… I… I've felt like this for a long time and… I just never knew how to tell you."

"Breezepelt…"

"Ivypool…I love you." I finally turn my gaze to her. She looks back at me with a shocked expression. She then looks at the ground.

We stay quiet for a long time.

By now I'm discouraged.

I take her silence as a no.

I lower my head and tail and start to walk off.

I should have trusted my instincts… of course she wouldn't like me.

The Dark Forest was right.

Love is a silly thing.

Before I could completely submerge into the bushes I feel a tail brush my hind leg.

I turn around to see Ivypool looking at me with some emotion in her eyes.

But I finally knew what the emotion was.

It was love.

"Breezepelt… I know you aren't the best cat in the clans and you've made some bad choices but, I have a feeling that you're perfect for me." A smile crept a way onto her face and her eyes now shone bright.

I turn around, happiness and excitement coursing through me.

"So does that mean…" I start.

"Yes it does. I do love you Breezepelt." She finishes

There's finally one enjoyable silent moment.

Suddenly, Ivypool swooped in.

And delivered a kiss.

* * *

Ivypools P.O.V

"I love you." Is what he said to me.

I was silent for a long while.

He does love me?

I felt the excitement, shock, grief, and so much more pass through me.

Would I be betraying you Antpelt?

I think for a long moment and then I come to a conclusion.

If Antpelt did truly love me, then he would want me to be happy and not to grieve over him.

So I would say yes.

I look up to see that Breezepelt was walking away with ears, head, and tail down.

Oh no!

He must have token that as a rejection!

Before he could submerge himself in the bushes I let my tail glide over his hind leg to get his attention.

He turned to me with a heartbroken look on his face.

I better do this fast, "Breezepelt… I know you aren't the best cat in the clans and you've made some bad choices but, I have a feeling that you're perfect for me." I had felt a smile creep on and though he couldn't see it, tears were starting to prick my eyes.

"So does this mean…"

"Yes Breezepelt. I love you too."

We sit there in a comfortable silence not sure what to do now.

Without thinking, I swooped in for a kiss. ( **A/N: Kitty kiss human kiss, again, whatever you like)**

I could sense Breezepelts shock grow ten times greater than it was before. But I could slowly feel him sink into the kiss.

We stood there for at least ten seconds but it felt like forever.

Finally I broke away.

We stood there yet again in a comfortable silence.

"Ivypool?" Breezepelt starts.

"Hm?" I reply.

"Will you meet me at the border tomorrow?"

I think for a minute.

Wouldn't we be missing Dark Forest training.

As if reading her thoughts, Breezepelt spoke, "The Dark Forest wants us to become familiar with the territories. So I guess we'll have enough time with each other."

I smile.

"Then of course."

* * *

*Time skip 3 moons later*

I was fighting for my life.

The battle was here.

The battle between light and dark.

By now the Dark Forest knows that I'm a traitor.

But I can't be on the battle field.

No. I have to be here to defend the nursery and myself.

Because now I have something more to fight for.

My kits.

Yes, I am pregnant.

I never told Breezepelt the truth about being a spy.

Nor did I tell the clan that Breezepelt was the father. (They all assumed it was Foxleap)

But Breezepelt…he… he then rejected me and chased me away back to the nursery.

I should have known.

He would never betray the Dark Forest.

I fight off the last Dark Forest member who was trying to corner me.

But not before he could rip half of my right ear off. I hiss in pain and chase him off. I turn back to make sure Brightheart, Ferncloud, and Daisy were ok. I see that Brokenstar broke in and was fighting Fercloud. I tried to spring forward.

But that was before a heavy weight crash down on me.

Dazed and a little confused, I look at my assailant and start lashing blindly.

That when I realized who attacked me.

Breezepelt.

I look up into his shining amber eyes that were filled with bloodlust and hate. He held a claw up to my throat so I stopped squirming.

I knew he was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes.

If I was going to die, I would want it at the paws of my mate than the claws of a wretched Dark Forest cat.

"Do it." I whispered.

Nothing happened for a long while.

I opened my eyes to see that his eyes were narrowed to slits and his paw had recoiled.

But through narrowed eyes, I could see that Breezepelt had all sort of emotion running through him.

Hesitance, confusion, pain, anger, love, and so much more.

He then got off of me and slowly walked to the entrance of the nursery.

I flip onto my side and placed a paw on my throat knowing how close I came to death.

I looked at Breezepelt and he looked back at me.

We just looked at each other.

Finally, he broke away and plunged back into battle.

I sigh.

I'm sorry my love.

But I must fight for what's right.

And that is my clan, my kits, my family.

And most of all, you.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD DONE! NEW RECORD! THIS TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO WRITE. No I'm not a slow writer, it's just I had to keep breaking off and coming back to this. But I finally finished today! So for those of you who are confused by what Ivypool said at the end, she was fighting for Breezepelt because she wants him to see whats right. And ya. Btw this took up like 9 pages :p. BUT ANYWAYS, LOVE PINKFLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS AND LOVE LLAMAS!**

 **R &R!**

 **-Ivy**


End file.
